Of Paint and Sticky Notes
by Orange Summer Tangerines
Summary: 'Cause they simply met in colorful way. Unfortunately, his realization knocked at the last minute… He was losing her. For the TR Contest.


**Of Paint and Stick Notes**

…

**By: **Orange Summer Tangerines

oOo

The huge school ground; wide hallways and classrooms were decorated creatively and colorfully. Some students were in costumes; enthusiastic smiles on their lips as they continued to welcome their guests that could either be categorized as their fellow schoolmates or even students from other schools.

Game booths scattered around the large field were filled with youngsters with a look on their faces that flaunted a dare on using their lucks on hopefully attaining the displayed prize, and so as for the food booths, they were also busy at the moment.

Everything gave and supported the mood of happiness and liveliness.

Obviously, it was the last day of Alice Academy's School Festival and everyone was enjoying the remaining time before the Alice Dance commences—that would be in less than two hours from now. Also, it constantly ranked second on the Most Awaited Event in the Academy every year for its myth.

However, amidst this entire festive atmosphere, a certain place was left unreached by it. The Auditorium.

A couple of hours ago, it was packed with audiences as a play played on it. Presently, it only had a few light on, lighting the entire place and almost all the seats were vacant. Almost, for a seat located at the middle portion and was nearest to the aisle was a raven haired young man.

The spacious room offered him a dimly-lit surrounding, silence and isolation. Frankly, he wanted those for the meantime.

Natsume Hyuuga had chosen not to hang around his gang, resulting for him to be still in the area. His bottomless, crimson red orbs were cold and stoic; bit in a closer look, agony could be seen on them. He swallowed a lump on his throat as his eyes were darted to the distant stage where its burgundy-colored, bulky curtains were at its sides, giving him the chance to see the play's last scene.

_Natsume-senpai, I'll take my chance and confess to him before the Alice Dance._

As much as he hated to admit, those words from a certain brunette had been running and messing in his mind for _countless_ of times. Surely, he had tried to banish them, though it only got worse.

He frowned in distaste, wearing an indifferent mask on his handsome face. In great contrast to his outer shell, he had a vain claim that he was alright. He was not.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath. He was one of the school's heartthrobs and also an infamous ruthless heart breaker. He had hated confessions in any forms—both written and spoken. It was redundant to him that none of them moved him… but that _little phrase_ had created a roaring commotion in him.

_Take the chance and confess._

He found himself clenching his hands into fists again, his left brow involuntarily twitched.

That phrase was purely stupid, yet in the replaying phrase, it was the loudest echoed part.

He felt useless, like he was disintegrated into a puny dust and he didn't want to acknowledge why.

Then, Natsume drew out a sigh, running a hand through his raven hair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the seat as a flashback played itself under his eyelids.

**Flashback…**

Every year and sections were planning their would-be activities for the upcoming School Festival that was a month and a half away.

Natsume was walking his way to the Auditorium. Despite his known titles, he respects people in authority—like teachers. His blonde, gay-ish English teacher, Narumi Anjou, tasked him to give a comment on the stage's pre-designs that Narumi's advisory class, juniors, had planned. His meticulous taste would be helpful, according to the mentioned blonde.

As always.

Arriving at the venue's door, he clicked his tongue before pushing the door open and—

Loud, chain gasps of shock rung in his ears.

"Mikan! The paint!"

***THUD***

—were the unwanted greetings as an impact landed squarely on his head and a substance from nowhere poured on him.

His short eyebrows twitched in annoyance. He gritted his teeth as he deathly gripped the knob. The substance ran down his face, some even traced his jaw. He reached out a hand to touch it—clammy.

With its small amount, it had tainted his fingers. He moved it closer and began to sniff.

From the strong scent of it, it was—

"Paint." He grunted.

Technically, it was coloring his white, summer uniform shirt.

"O-Ouch." The auburn haired culprit groaned in pain, pushing herself up using her hands. They were running—_her as their sole leader_—their way to the door; unfortunately, she tripped and hit the floor, face first.

"Mikan!" Her pink haired friend, Anna Umenomiya, barely managed to make her voice mimic a whisper to call the brunette's attention. Of all the shock-stricken audiences, she was the only one who had recovered quickly and the brave one to speak out.

Mikan Sakura turned her head and saw that Anna was pointing to her in an accusing way. Irked, she narrowed her eyes at her friend, but she was actually pointing… past her. Confused, she raised a puzzled brow before jerking her head to the pointed direction that resulting for her eyes to widen in shock as her complexion turned white. Spotless white.

In front of her was a young man with that glossy, navy blue paint on him.

Glaring crimson red robs clashed with her shocked hazel brown ones. Just by the looks of it, he had declared war.

Natsume released the knob and took the paint's can off his head. He left his paint tainted spot and poured the scarce remains of the paint straight on her head, heartlessly. Then, he dropped the can just beside her with a loud **CLANK!**

He was not amused.

In absolute arrogance, he snorted at her before he walked out without a single care of doing his damn task.

After doing all the trouble of asking a new set of uniform and heading to the boy's locker room, he exited the built-in shower room, paint-free. It was already past dismissal time; and it was no surprise that his gang was also present in the room chatting with each other.

Afterwards, they exiled the school grounds.

…

Natsume stopped in front a Café, Café Alice, while his group carried on walking their way home.

Café Alice was famous for its delicious pastries and drinks. Moreover, it was the only Café that sells his favorite coffee. His drink that had a distinct strawberry flavor was exclusively served for him.

After a few forward strides, he halted by the glass door. He was about to push it open bit it was pushed open before him and it only took him two seconds to realize that the person who had just exited the Café was the brunette; her great offense wasn't easy to forget.

"Hi!" She greeted, smilingly and waved a hand to him.

"Move." Was his cold order. His voice that held authority and firmness was enough for anyone to submit themselves under him… but not to her.

Unaffected, she blinked her eyes once, her grin melting into a simple smile.

"Move." He repeated, eyebrows crumpling down.

"Uhh…"The brunette shifted a little, uneasy.

As for him, he raised a demanding brow.

"Ta-da!" Mikan suddenly announced, presenting a slender, take-out cup from the Café. She raised it up and bowed her head a little, "Please take it, senpai."

The raven haired lad scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Keep it to yourself, stupid." He uttered, coldly.

Finally, she looked up, frowning, "It's for you," She started, pushing it closer to his chest,"—so please take it."

As annoyance and suspicion dominated in his eyes, her mouth automatically did the talking, "I lied to the barista fo-for this one. I-I won't do it again, I swear." She promised in a stuttering voice.

He stared at her and was quiet for a few moments.

"How did you know about _that_?" He was obviously referring to the cup.

Nervousness and irritation were mixed on her, she maintained her re-occurring smile, "Umm…" Her brow twitched once, "I unintentionally heard it the other day when you inserted in the line and was served instead of me."

"Hn." He had a bored look on his face. He lazily took the cup from her without any intentions of recalling the day she was talking about.

It was unimportant.

Bringing her hand down, she sighed in relief with a hand on her chest, "I thought I had to annoy you some more."

She then gasped, "Before I forgot…" She fished something from her bag and offered it to him. A letter. "…accept this one too, senpai."

Natsume scowled, placing the cup on the nearby table as he took the letter in his hands. Then, he ripped it without wasting more seconds. And wanting to see that usual broken expression on every turn down he does, he gazed up at her; only that, he blinked.

Se broke into laughter, a result opposite to what he had expected. Soon, her laughter died down and she waved a dismissing hand, "Sorry. But that was epic. Totally tells me that letters of apology won't work."

He was silent.

She smiled, tapping him once his shoulder. "My letter only had a few words on it. Since you had torn it, I'll have to say it." She paused, inclining her head down and shutting her eyes close, "I'm sorry." Her voice was sincerely apologetic and she faced him again, smiling.

No comments came. Again.

"My name's Mikan Sakura. It's nice to meet you, Natsume-senpai. See you around!" With her short-introduction, she left.

Natsume took hold of the cup and to simply notice that something was odd on its normal smooth container. He lifted the cup, revolved it and discovered that a note was stuck behind.

**I didn't mean to cause you trouble.**

**I'm sorry. :(**

…

The next day, he spotted her in the Café; she was dazedly looking out the window. He went to the barista and gave his orders. Then, he headed to her table and half-slammed the cup, causing for her to flinch and turn her head to his direction.

Mikan's lips formed an 'o'. His tone demanded for her silence—but she urged, "It wasn't a debt—" She shrugged, accepting the ice-cold latte."—but thanks for this." She used the straw and took a sip of it with a little cute flush gracing her cheeks.

However, her happiness of enjoying her new drink was short-lived as she noticed something; a surprise look stretching on her face that she had paused on savoring her drink.

He shouldn't be standing.

"You can take the seat across mine." She suggested.

"Hn."

Nastume casually took the offered seat. Seeing that she was still looking at him with a smile on, he felt that tiny uneasiness stirring in him, resulting for him to move his eyes to a random place.

"Baka." He uttered.

oOo

Buying her that drink a week ago was to pay his '_debt_' and to indirectly tell her to stay away from the Café and to him. But she didn't seem to have that figured out since she suddenly sat on the same table as him.

Disgust and aggravation were boiling in him.

Her very presence was now categorized as unwanted for him.

He had detested her. Her eyes that only held admiration, her blushing cheeks and her parted moist lips were enough for him to evicted her, considering that he was a Hyuuga; no one would dare oppose on what he was about to do.

"Oi."

No reponse.

He was about to voice nasty insults out; though he stopped it right on time upon a last minute realization.

She was looking… past him. That somehow settled him.

"Oi."

Same response. Nothing.

His forehead creased a little.

As his curiosity won over his disinterest and laziness, he turned his head over to his shoulder to where Mikan was staring at that had rendered her retardedly dazed. Then, his eyebrow rose when he saw a blonde, probably the same age as him, all alone in his table. He was a few tables away from them and he was reading a book.

He turned his head back, took a sip of his coffee before mockingly flashed a smirk, "You should wak over there. Watching is plain boring."

He was amused—_overlapping_ that feeling he was starting to disregard.

Jealousy.

There was no way he would acknowledge such a foreign thing.

"Oi." His voice was raised a little.

His husky, low voice finally dragged her back to her senses. She faced him, blinking her eyes twice, "Pa-Pardon?"

"Even a pre-schooler knew that idiotic look on you ugly face." He monotonously stated, evading her question.

_Disgusting._ He thought.

Quickly getting what he meant, Mikan's cheeks tinted bright red, "Ho-How did—"

"Recall what I said." He nonchalantly cut her.

Slightly humiliated, she dropped her head on the table, beside her drink, and her hands in a shoo-ing manner, "Leave me alone."

He snorted; amusement mirrored on his usually stoic eyes, "Correction," He leaned his back on the backrest, crossing his arms loosely on his chest with confidence oozing out of him, "_This is my place._"

The brunette lifted her head up, landing her eyes on him. She puffed one of her cheeks, defeated. He had a point.

"Kids nowadays are worryingly too aware of stuffs." She tried to connect what he said about pre-schoolers before sending him a glare, "Senpai. That was harsh of you."

She earned a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever." Boredom dominated his voice.

"Mou!" She whined with a pout, discontented involving his reply.

_She was hanging around for she wanted to gawk at him. Pathetic. _He mentally remarked, rolling his eyes once more.

…

From then one, she appeared to have liked to pester him at the Café. As his visits to the Café depended on his mood, they would somehow coincidentally meet there two or three times a week. In those days, she talked almost everything under the sun while he would either be quiet, enduring her earsplitting noise; and once bleeding ears were needed to be treated and given justice, he would give annoying comments. But there would be times that it would be comfortably quiet. Mikan dreamily staring at her princely blonde while Natsume looking out of the window.

…

It was less than two weeks before the prepared festival and her visits had severely dropped to one to none. It bothered him for the silence turned… uncomfortable.

And now, she decided to make an appearance, along with her noisy character. Sometimes, he would find himself wondering when would be the time that her topics might possibly ran out for she gave him an impression that she had an endless list of it.

"Sakura. Aren't you gonna make any progress other than looking at a far?" He unexpectedly asked in his usual flat tone.

That simply placed a stop on her blabbering mouth. "Uhh… what do you mean?" A confused look etched on her face as she blinked once.

Natsume gave her a 'Seriously' look.

Understanding a portion of what he meant through his facial expression, she let her eyes travel down to the ground, bit her bottom lip and turned the cup around, "That's not an easy task, Natsume-senpai."

...

Another week had passed and she didn't show up. In school, it was rare to see her for their year division was far. Way too far.

He was a senior.

She was a junior.

Two year divisions that were allocated at each of their building's sides.

…

A few days later, she abruptly sat on the seat across his, without his permission, of course.

"Hi, senpai." She greeted, her voice was half-cheerful.

He smirked, using that as a response. Taking notice of her uneasy look and the absence of her drink, he quirked a brow.

Aware of Natsume's intensely questioning look on her, she vibrated her throat. As she felt that scratchy sound coming from it, she swallowed.

"I…" She, sadly, trailed off, ignoring his unwavering intense gaze. She shook her head a little and shot him a small smile. She had made her decision.

"Natsume-senpai, I'll take my chance and confess to him before the Alice Dance."

Both of his eyebrows shot up. He cleared his throat, "You used those days to think over it."

She nodded.

"Well, that's new." He commented with a smirk, disregarding that unpleasant feeling in him and keeping his mask on. Then, he stood up, pivot turned; and after a few successive forwards steps, he heard her.

"Hey!" She whined; her voice laced with bare amount of frustration. She stood on her feet as well, semi-balled hands on the table, "Where are you… going?"

He clicked his tongued, waving a hand without facing her, "Somewhere." And he resumed on heading out.

**End of Flashback…**

…

Natsume opened his eyes again. That unpleasant feeling, which was hurt, was haunting him. The feeling even surpassed the pain he had endured when her mother left them a couple of years ago.

Both of those could have been synonymous, but their effects were absolutely different.

The reason why he was in the place was to end and to leave everything for it all started there.

It was the best option he seemed to have.

Leave everything.

Soon after wards, he stood up and walked to the aisle, shoving his hands on his pockets.

He was half-alright now.

"Natsume-senpai!" A voice called out as the place lit more.

He froze on his spot; his eyes widened a little. _Can't it be…_

To clarify if he wasn't hearing things, he brought himself to look at where it came from. He turned around, during that process, he could have sworn that he saw a glimpse of silver hair—_hair color of his best friend, Youichi_—somewhere at the corner of his eyes; although, he dismissed it with a conclusion that Youichi won't be spending his time in the place.

What greeted his eyes was Mikan still wearing her Belle costume.

Upon getting his attention, she took a deep breath in and said, "I… wasn't able to confess to him—"She dropped her head, biting her bottom lip in frustration, "—'cause I can't." She mumbled with lack of confident on her voice.

Indeed, she was able to catch up with her blonde prince that she had been dreamingly stared at in the Café a month before she came across with her mean senpai. It was a dream come true when she introduced herself to him while he breathtakingly smiled at her. She had everything planned; but once she was about to confess, the words stubbornly won't come out.

Pushing it would be a fruitless battle that she apologized for the short interruption she had caused him and left. Mid-way of her retreat, she looked back to her prince and saw that he was meeting up with a beautiful raven haired lady and it was a schoolmate, rather a senior. Weirdly, instead of a stabbing pain, it was merely a pinch of what she had expected.

The room was deafeningly silent.

With her heart hammering wildly against her chest, she added, "I know you would hate me after this day. I would even stay away for your convenience… but let me say this once, "She paused, mustering her courage, "… I love you, Natsume-senpai."

Mikan then presented the object that she was hiding behind her back, "I… was stupid to only realize that I had fallen more to a mean senior like you instead of a person I had admired." Her voice was gentle and honest.

That imaginarily rubbed his wrongness on his face.

At his distance, he squint his eyes; maintaining his silence.

In her hand was… a take-out cup with a note that was glowing because of the stage light, making it hard for him to read whatsoever was written on it.

"You sure do not stick to your words." Natsume dryly noted.

She sheepishly giggled, "Just spare me this time, senpai."

Mikan walked a little forward and halted as she reached the limit of the stage, "So, will you take this before we'll have to take our separate paths?" She said in her cheerful tone, pushing those negative emotions away for the time being.

She had known that she'd also be rejected, similar to the previous ones who tried. He was known for that, rejecting confessions.

A smirk cracked on his lips that gradually turned into a small smile.

She blinked. At her distance, it was a smirk.

Natsume approached her, making that smile back into a smirk, and stopped a meter or two from the stage she was standing on, "Do you want to be my partner at the Dance?"

She blinked, caught off guarded with his proposal.

"Mikan,"

Mikan's hazel brown orbs widen a bit as the tips of her lips tugged upwards and her cheeks flushed.

_I wanted that the person that I loved will be my partner during the Dance._

That unexpectedly rung in her head. It was her declaration before he gave her the question to make a progress from looking at a distance to confession.

The difference was that… the person that she wanted to be partnered to was no longer the blonde prince… but the person standing in front of her.

**Owari**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters and also The Beauty and The Beast :) I only own the plot.

.

**Author's Note: **I know its cliché xD But I hope you enjoyed and liked reading this.

Thanks for reading^^

Love it? Hate it? Crappy? Tell me through your review. I'd be glad to extremely happy to read them.

I know I left the last note blank. I'll let you think of what was written on it :) Just to add the 'hanging' ending the I was thinking xD

Have a nice day:)


End file.
